


Chill

by ghostofviper



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song fic  request fulfilled based on Jealous by Nick Jonas and Tinashe
Relationships: Matt Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Chill

Cause you’re too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody want to taste, that’s why  
I still get jealous  
Cause you’re too sexy beautiful

You were silent as Matt ranted, pacing angrily around the hotel room, muttering about guys touching what was his. You kept your face carefully blank, showing no sign of the excitement that was coursing through your veins. Matt Riddle was always so laid back and cool. Nothing bothered him. Except when it came to you. And men looking at you. Men trying to touch you. Then a side of Matt that you rarely saw came out and it turned you on to no end. To see the normally unflappable Matt Riddle worked up to such a degree made you want to jump him.

You had been hoping for this reaction when you had suggested a night out. Dressing in a skimpy little dress designed to get you attention, Matt had argued your choice of attire the second he saw you. So you knew heading out it was going to be a good night and your mission would be accomplished. Matt wasn’t a dancer so you were left to your own devices on the floor while he stood at the bar and had a few drinks, chatting with his friends. 

It wasn’t long before men started approaching you, hands going to your hips as you swayed. You would allow it for a second before shooing them off. Just enough for Matt to get a good look. It was actually quicker than you expected when he dragged you off the dance floor and out into a cab. He must have already been on edge because usually Matt’s temper took a while to explode like this. 

It’s not your fault they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It’s my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous

Matt suddenly appeared in front of you, his mouth plastering to yours as his hands grabbed your ass, pulling you into his body. You opened your mouth, Matt’s tongue immediately entering and colliding with yours, your skirt being pulled up over your hips as Matt moved you to the bed. 

“This fucking dress.” He growled as he threw you down on the mattress and climbed right on top of you. “It doesn’t leave the house again. Do you understand?” 

You moaned as his fingers pushed aside your panties and shoved into you, those long digits curling inside you as his thumb rubbed at your clit. 

“Answer me.” He growled shoving his fingers deeper inside you.

“I understand.” You gasped pumping your hips to meet his thrusts.

“Everyone out there looking at what’s mine. Imagining fucking what’s mine.” Matt said biting your bottom lip and making you moan in loss as he removed his fingers. He effortlessly flipped you onto your stomach, pulling you onto all fours as you let him manhandled you. You screamed as he shoved his cock inside you, burying himself to the hilt and smacking his hand down on the round globe of your ass cheek. “Who do you belong to?” He asked peppering smacks along your ass.

“You, Matt. Only you.” You panted, thrusting your hips back in time to his thrusts, moaning loudly as Matt fucked you into the mattress. 

You’re the only one invited  
I said there’s no one else for you  
Cause you know I get excited  
When you get jealous too

Flesh slapping together echoed throughout the room, heavy pants and dirty words filled the air as Matt rammed repeatedly into your tight pussy, your hand sneaking between your legs and frantically rubbing at your clit as Matt pounded away and you could tell he was approaching his climax as his thrusts stuttered. You were so close, rubbing your little bundle as your stomach coiled, feeling your orgasm beginning to crash as Matt hit deeply inside you and you came, your scream muffled by the comforter as Matt brought his hand down one last time in a harsh slap as he filled your pussy and collapsed on top of you, rolling both of you onto your sides and pulling you into his embrace.

“You know I love it when you get jealous.” You said with a giggle.

“I know.” Matt said pressing a kiss into your hair. “Now go to sleep and stop being a brat.” 

You laughed and cuddled deeper into his arms, eyes closing in contentment as you melted into him.


End file.
